Memories
by Blue Hurricane
Summary: Haibara has created a drug to make her lose her memories. Will it work? How will Conan deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm out of my mind, but I've decided to write this. After seeing Haibara wanting to forget everything (Even committing suicide) I have decided to grant her wish. No, I am NOT going to have her die. Thank you for your attention. I'm not sure whether such a drug can be created, even by Haibara. But i had to give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Note: For "Big sister", I've decided to use "neechan". I don't know whether it's correct, though.**

-Down in the basement

The room was locked, and on the door was a sign: "LAB. Unauthorized personnel do not enter."

Even from outside the lab, with the door locked, furious typing could be heard.

Haibara stared at the screen of her computer. Her fingers were suspended in mid-air.

"It's… done…" she muttered.

Her fingers slipped into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small, round, white pill. She looked at it, then back at the screen. She was wondering whether it would work like she wanted it to. She took out a piece of paper and a blue pen from the drawer. She took 5 minutes scribbling something, occasionally pausing to sniff back some tears.

_I'm sorry, Kudo-kun, _Haibara thought, _Goodbye forever._

Haibara took out another pill from her pocket. This time it was a small, red capsule. She placed it on top of the note she just wrote. Haibara hesitated a little, and swallowed the white pill.

Immediately, her head started to throb. It was mild at first, but the pain started to get worse and worse. It felt like it was going to explode. But as she started to regret it, the pain was gone. Haibara closed her eyes…

-Meanwhile, Mouri Detective Agency

"More beer!" Kogoro shouted. "Hey, brat, bring me more beer!"

_What do you take me for?_ Conan thought bitterly, _I've helped you solve so many cases and all you can say is "more beer"? I swear…_

"Otou-san! (Father)" Ran said reproachfully, "You've already drunk 6 cans!"

"My record's-hic-8!" Kogoro said, not getting the point.

Ran sighed. Conan's eye twitched.

Leaving the 2 of them, Conan walked into the quiet kitchen and looked out the window. He looked at the full moon outside and at the deep blue sky. It reminded him of Haibara. There was once when Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi came up with a quiz to try to see try to stump him, just to see him admit defeat. It was about Haibara comparing him to the moon. (Watch movie 4 of Detective Conan to find out!)

Speaking of her, Haibara hadn't been herself lately. She's been really depressed and was refusing meals. She never talked much, but now she didn't talk at all. Hakase (Professor) called Shinichi a few times and said that he heard Haibara was crying in her lab late at night.

"Haibara," Conan muttered to himself, "What's gotten into you…?"

"Conan-kun!" Ran's voice called out, "It's bath time!"

Conan's mind went off Haibara for a moment as his face went red.

"C-coming, Ran-neechan!" he said, walking away from the window.

-Later that night

Conan lay quietly on his bed, listening to Kogoro's loud snores. He was thinking. Haibara said to him a few days ago that she was working on a cure for APTX 4869. Could it be that she finished it? But what was she doing when Hakase heard her crying?

He closed his eyes to sleep. He would worry about that tomorrow…

-the next day, morning

"Conan-kun!" Ran called. "You've got a phone call!"

"Coming, Ran-neechan!" Conan called back from the bathroom.

"It's from Agasa Hakase," Ran said as she handed over the receiver.

"Arigato, Ran-neechan," Conan said, taking it from Ran and waiting for her to go into the kitchen before answering, "What is it, Hakase? It's not like you to call so early."

"Shinichi, come over now!" Agasa's agitated voice said, "Ai-kun's…!"

"I'll come over now!" Conan said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked, coming out of the kitchen and seeing Conan running all over the place to find his bowtie and watch.

"I've got to go!" Conan said, "I'm going over to Hakase's house for breakfast!"

"Conan-kun!" Ran called, but he had already left. "Geez…"

Conan ran to Agasa's house, questions and worries dancing in his head.

_Haibara…_ Conan could only think of her at that point, _Haibara, you idiot! What have you done? Don't tell me you…_

Conan stood in front of Agasa's house, panting hard. He wiped his sweat off and walked inside.

Agasa was sitting at the dining table, with a brown-haired girl next to him. The girl had a cup of hot coffee in front of her, which she did not touch.

"H-Haibara?" Conan asked, as though he wasn't sure who it was.

She did not react. Agasa tapped her shoulder and whispered to her, "He's talking to you."

The girl turned around and looked at Conan. She tilted her head slightly.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly, "Do I know you?"

**Well, that's a shock, both for Conan and for me. I'm shocked that this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be better!**

**-Blue Hurricane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Haibara…" That was the only word that came out of Conan's mouth. He stared at her, not wanting to believe it. It had to be a bad joke.

"Hai…bara?" Haibara repeated, "Is that my name?"

"No way…" Conan muttered. "What happened to you…?"

"Do I know you?" Haibara asked.

"You…" Conan was utterly speechless. "Tell me it's not true… Haibara…"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you," Haibara said apologetically.

Conan looked at Agasa, not saying a thing, as though pleading with him for answers. It seemed that Agasa understood.

"I just found her asleep in her lab while bringing her breakfast," Agasa said, "There was a note on the table for you."

Agasa passed Conan a note. With one look, he recognized that neat handwriting as Haibara's. It read:

_Kudo-kun, or at least I hope it's you reading this letter, when you've read this I am probably no longer the person I used to be. I have taken a drug that would erase my memories. If you had to read this letter, that means that it's worked. I have also created a cure for APTX 4869. It should come with this note. Take it and be happy as Kudo Shinichi. I will stay happy as Haibara Ai. Farewell._

_- Haibara Ai_

Conan crumpled the note.

"Hakase…" Conan said, "Where's… the pill?"

Agasa handed Conan a small, red capsule. Conan looked at it, and then back at Haibara. She was looking at him, confused.

"Do you… recognize this handwriting?" Conan said, handing her the note.

Haibara read it and shook her head.

"But this person," Haibara said, "is he or she very stressed? Taking a drug just to forget everything… what's this APTX 4869? Who's this Kudo Shinichi?"

No one answered. Haibara looked at them both, and back at the note.

"Wait…" she said, "You called me "Haibara", right, sir? Won't that make the person who wrote this note… me?"

Conan nodded.

"That's funny," Haibara said, tilting her head once again, "I don't remember anything. But what worries do I have? I'm just a kid."

"You're not."

"Eh?" Haibara looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, mister…?"

"I'm…" Conan hesitated. Should he tell her? "I'm Conan. Conan Edogawa."

"What do you mean by I'm not, Edogawa-san?" Haibara asked. (I believe "-san" is used to sound polite to elders and people you don't know. Correct this if it's wrong.)

The tone was so different from the regular Haibara. Just who was she?

"I…" Conan didn't want to continue. "Nothing. I was talking to myself."

"Do you know who this Kudo Shinichi person is?" Haibara asked.

Conan looked at her in the eye. He looked away before answering.

"No," he said, "no, I don't."

"I'll go get some more coffee," Agasa said, standing up and heading for the kitchen. "Are you coming, S-Conan-kun?"

"I'll help you," Conan said, knowing Agasa's real intention.

"What is it?" Conan asked, inside the kitchen and closing the door, "Haibara obviously hasn't touched her coffee, and you're still getting more?"

"I need you to help me take care of Ai-kun," Agasa said, "I've been thinking. If Ai-kun lost her memories due to the effects of a drug, maybe it would be easier to get her memories back if we could get the data."

"Where is it?" Conan asked. "Knowing Haibara, she must've deleted it for good."

"She did not," Agasa said, "That's why I'm going to take the data and go seek help from a friend of mine overseas. He might be able to help."

"And you want _me_ to take care of Haibara?" Conan asked.

"Who else is capable of it?" Agasa asked, winking at him. "I'm counting on you, Shinichi."

"Fine, leave it to me," Conan agreed. "I'll tell Ran. If the occasion calls for it, I'll tell Ran and the others about her condition."

"I'm counting on you," Agasa repeated, "I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

-later

"Here," Agasa said, putting a pot of coffee in front of Haibara.

"Thank you," Haibara said, "Um, if I may ask, do you know my parents?"

The room was silent. Conan, who had followed Agasa out of the kitchen, walked away.

"Come with me," Conan said loudly. "I'll show you your room."

Haibara got off and followed Conan. Conan led her to the room which she, recently, had not stayed in.

"This will be your room," Conan said.

"It's lovely," Haibara said, looking around.

Conan turned to leave, but Haibara stopped him.

"Excuse me," she said, "Are you Kudo Shinichi?"

"I told you," Conan said, "I don't know who he is."

"But just now that grandpa called that Shinichi person here through the phone," Haibara recalled, "And you came."

Conan didn't reply. His hands formed fists and shook.

"I-I'm sorry," Haibara said hastily, noticing his hands, "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, it's alright," Conan said, unclenching his fists, but not meeting Haibara's eyes.

"Are you… really alright?" Haibara asked uncertainly.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Conan shouted.

Haibara flinched. Conan looked away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to… but sometimes… I feel like… like I'm alone… on this planet… I was the only one who… became like this… but then another turned up… you."

Haibara couldn't see his face. Was he crying?

"But now…" Conan continued, his voice shaking, "You went and did this… now I'm… alone again…"

"You're not alone." Haibara said.

Conan didn't reply nor turn to face her.

"I don't even know my parents," Haibara said, "I don't know anyone, not even the two of you, who gave me a place to live. Tell me! Who is more alone in this world?!"

Conan left. Haibara looked at the door, silent.

"Conan… Edogawa…" She whispered to herself, "Kudo… Shinichi…"

**Next Chapter: Agasa goes overseas, while Conan stays and takes care of Haibara. Ran and the Junior Detective League come and visit Haibara, with Mitsuhiko in tears. Will Haibara remember anything?**

**I'm sorry this was probably a lousy and short chapter. Please don't sue.**

**-Blue Hurricane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I changed this chapter so it will go on longer. Hope no one minds… *gulp***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I'm not worthy. Boohoohoo… **

Ran, Kogoro and the Detective Boys arrived at Agasa's house. Conan opened the door.

Haibara was sitting on a sofa in the living room, watching a soap opera on television. She stared at the group of people as they entered.

"How are you feeling, Ai-chan?" Ran asked kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you," Haibara said, "But I don't know who you are."

Ran didn't say anything.

"I'm Mouri Ran," Ran said, "Don't you remember?"

"I'm the famous detective, Mouri Kogoro!" Kogoro said, swelling with pride.

"I'm sorry," Haibara said apologetically. "I really can't remember."

"No, it's alright," Ran said hastily. Kogoro couldn't even speak. Ran turned to Conan. "Where's Agasa Hakase, Conan-kun?"

"He's overseas," Conan said. "Haibara's the only one in the house now."

"Haibara-san," Mitsuhiko said, on the verge of tears, "Please tell me this isn't true!"

"I…I'm really sorry, but I really don't know you," Haibara said, shocked by Mitsuhiko's reaction.

Mitsuhiko opened and closed his mouth without speaking like a goldfish. Genta and Ayumi approached Haibara.

"Haibara, do you remember us?" Genta asked, "We're the Detective Boys!"

"Yes, we have solved many cases worldwide!" Ayumi added hopefully.

_You guys couldn't even help an old lady find her missing cat, _Conan thought, rolling his eyes.

"Detective… Boys?" Haibara repeated, struggling to remember. She shook her head.

Genta and Ayumi were speechless.

"Ran-neechan, you encountered this problem before, right?" Conan asked, "Couldn't you help her?" (See _Detective Conan: Movie 4: Captured in Her Eyes._)

"I don't know," Ran said uncertainly, "I'm not sure if I really can… But why don't you bring her to our place until Agasa Hakase returns?"

"That'll be great," Conan said. Then he saw the Detective Boys gang. "Why don't you guys go home first? It won't be of any use if you guys stayed here. No, really," he added, seeing that they were not reacting.

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko left, dragging their feet. Ran looked at Conan.

"How did this happen in the first place, Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Did you do this?" Kogoro asked.

"Otou-san!" Ran said reproachfully.

"It's not his fault!" Haibara said, standing up. "Edogawa-san has helped me a lot!"

"Edogawa…san?" Ran repeated, looking at Conan.

"You don't have to be formal," Conan said, "Just call me "Conan-kun, like everyone else."

Haibara nodded.

"Well, shall we get going?" Ran asked.

-Later, Mouri Detective Agency

Ran showed Haibara her room. There was only a small bed and a small table in the room.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," Ran said.

"It's wonderful," Haibara said, looking around. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Ran said, smiling to Haibara as she went downstairs, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Ran left, closing the door behind her. Haibara sat on her new bed, smiling to herself. Conan helped her put her stuff down on the floor.

"She's really nice," Haibara said, "That lady…"

"Yeah…" Conan said to himself, blushing a little, "She is…"

"Do you like her?" Haibara asked.

"Yes, of course," Conan said absent-mindedly. Then he realized and looked up. "What?!"

"You were blushing, so I thought…" Haibara mumbled.

"I don't like her!" Conan said, "I mean, I don't like her-like her, I just like her."

Haibara tilted her head slightly. Conan looked flustered.

"I-I mean," Conan said, "I meant that I do not like her as in I don't love her, but I like her as a sister!"

"You're blushing even more," Haibara observed, giggling.

"I-I'll go help Ran," Conan said, leaving the room.

-Meanwhile

Conan and Haibara did not know that their conversation was being heard by someone. It was someone Haibara used to fear. It was someone who almost killed her before: Vermouth.

"Sherry…" she muttered to herself, "You won't have anything to giggle about soon…

"Who would have thought it would be so easy?" Vermouth said to herself, "All I had to do was…"

-Flashback

_Vermouth, disguised as an elderly woman, entered Mouri Detective Agency. She knocked on the door._

"_Yes, may I help you?" Ran asked, opening the door._

"_I would like to see the detective Mouri Kogoro-san," Vermouth said in the voice of an elderly woman._

"_He's out right now," Ran said, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea while you wait?"_

"_Yes please, thank you," Vermouth said. Of course she knew. She saw Kogoro leave before going in._

_While Ran was in the kitchen, Vermouth sneaked upstairs. _

They'll definitely move her here, _Vermouth thought, _Angel… You'll always be so kind-hearted…

_Vermouth planted her little bugs and was out of the room when she saw Ran._

"_What are you doing?" Ran asked._

"_Oh, I was just looking for the bathroom," Vermouth lied, "I'm old, you see. I can't really tell which room is which."_

"_The bathroom's on the left," Ran said, but she was looking rather suspicious. _

"_Thank you," Vermouth said._

-End of Flashback

"Time for you to come back, Sherry," Vermouth said to herself.

-That night

Haibara opened her eyes. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She just raised the glass to her lips and was about to drink from it when nothing went in. She looked at the glass, but it was empty. She blinked, and the glass disappeared.

"It's time for school, Ai-chan!" Ran's voice called.

"Hai!" Haibara called back. She scratched her head and looked out the window. It was already morning.

Haibara changed and walked to school. The weird thing was, when she reached there, the school was empty. She felt sleepy. She closed her eyes…

Haibara opened her eyes again. She was just outside Mouri Detective Agency. But this time, there was a black car parked outside.

The doors opened and 2 men dressed in black cloaks came out. One of them had long, blond hair and had a black hat. The other was slightly fatter, wore sunglasses and had a black hat as well.

"Long time, no see," the man with the long hair said, "Sherry!"

"Sherry?" Haibara repeated, puzzled, "Who's that? I think you've got the wrong person…"

Haibara backed away from the men. They were starting to scare her. They seemed familiar somehow, but who were they?

From inside his cloak, the man with long hair drew out a gun and aimed it at Haibara. Haibara was scared stiff. She couldn't move. The man pulled the trigger…

"Ah!!"

Haibara woke up, panting. It was just a nightmare, but a horrible one. It was the worst one she had for as long as she could remember. (This was the only one she could remember, so…)

There was a knock on the door. Haibara jumped.

"Are you alright?" Conan's voice asked, "May I come in?"

_Haibara_ realized then that it was really morning this time.

"Y-yes," she said in the best calm voice she could force out, "You can come in…"

The door opened and Conan came in, still in his pajamas. He looked concerned.

"How did you know I was awake?" Haibara asked, still panting.

"You yelled," Conan stated plainly. "I was passing by your room and heard it."

"Sorry," Haibara said.

"What for?" Conan asked, "If you're worried about shocking me, it's alright. I get that all the time."

_From you, _he added inside his head.

"What did you dream about?" Conan asked.

"About…" Haibara shuddered. "About 2 mysterious men who wanted to kill me… One of them had long, blond hair while the other wore sunglasses."

_Gin… and Vodka…_ Conan thought, _they're still haunting her…_

Conan suddenly embraced Haibara. Haibara's eyes were wide.

"Don't worry," Conan said, "It's going to be alright. Don't be afraid."

"Thank you…" Haibara said, hugging him back, "Please don't leave me…"

"I won't," Conan said, "I won't."

**Next Chapter: Conan sleeps with Haibara in her room, but the nightmares just don't go away. What else will happen after Haibara's mother arrives at the Detective Agency looking for her?**

**Sorry for changing this chapter. I hope it's for the best. Um…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Well, I noticed that after I changed the third chapter no one reviewed. Boohoohoo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. *Sniff***

**-From the previous chapter's end**

Conan hugged Haibara tightly. For reasons unknown even to herself, Haibara hugged him back.

"Don't worry," Conan said, "It's going to be alright. Don't be afraid."

"Thank you," Haibara said, "Please don't leave me…"

"I won't," he replied. "I won't."

-Late at night

"Ah!"

For the fifth time that week, Haibara woke up yelling. She sat on her bed, trembling in fear and breaking out in cold sweat as she hugged her knees, burying her face as though it could chase away her fears.

Now she was all alone. She could not remember anything from her past, and now these nightmares were haunting her, refusing to stop.

These men… who were they? Why did they want to kill her?

She felt so afraid. And so lonely. No one would comfort her, since she remembered no one. No one could comfort her like family, since apparently she had none.

"Are you alright?"

Haibara jumped. She turned and saw Conan sitting on the edge of her bed, looking concerned. Conan had been sleeping on the floor in the same room as Haibara ever since that first nightmare.

"Was it the men again?" he asked.

Haibara was unable to speak. She nodded, still shaking a little.

"But this time…" Haibara managed to force the words out, "There was a lady… a young lady many years older than me… They killed her as well…"

_Miyano Akemi,_ Conan thought, _it seems that she remembered Miyano Akemi…_

"It's so scary," Haibara whispered, "I wish I was dead…"

"Don't say that!" Conan said loudly, frightening Haibara, "Don't ever talk about dying!"

"But it's better than having these nightmares!" Haibara yelled back. For some reason Conan's rage made her feel angry as well. "I don't like it! You couldn't understand! You're not alone like me! You-"

SMACK! Conan slapped Haibara on her left cheek. Haibara's eyes were wide. For a moment there was silence, broken by Conan.

"Don't be stupid!" He said. He sounded angry, but his voice was shaky. "Just because you have these nightmares for so long you feel like dying? That's ridiculous! Do you think you're alone? Did you see all those people who came to visit you?! Once you get your memory back, you'll never be alone again! I promise you you'll get your memory back! I promise…"

Haibara was not sure, but it seemed that Conan was crying.

"So don't die, Haibara," he said, his hands clenching to form fists. "Don't ever talk about dying…"

Silence. Conan turned away and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I didn't mean to… to…"

"I understand," Haibara said, "I'm sorry as well. I didn't know I made you feel that way. I just…"

It seemed like hours before Haibara spoke again.

"Hey, C-Conan-kun," She said. She had not got used to calling her "Conan-kun" from "Edogawa-san yet. "Can I ask you something?"

Conan hesitated a while before answering. "What is it?"

"Was I like this before I lost my memory?" Haibara asked.

Conan didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to put it. Instead he decided to tell her something.

"Say, Haibara," he said at last. "You know that lady you saw in your nightmare? That was your elder sister."

Silence again. Conan didn't turn to face Haibara. He just looked at the wall in front of him, and at the shadow formed by the moonlight outside.

"She was killed quite some time ago," he continued. "I… I saw her as she breathed her last. I know that has nothing to do with your question, but…"

"Then could you tell me this?" Haibara asked. Conan turned and looked at her. "Just who are you? I have a strange feeling that you're not just another elementary school boy."

"I…" Conan did not feel like saying, but it was alright to Haibara. "I… I'm Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective."

"How did you become like this?" Haibara asked. She didn't really seem to believe him.

"I'll tell you some other time," Conan replied, "Let's get some sleep. It's really late."

Haibara didn't ask any more. She knew Conan wouldn't answer anyway.

-Meanwhile

Outside the room, leaning on the door, was Ran.

-The next morning

Conan and Haibara woke up late. They headed downstairs and found out that Kogoro had a customer.

It was a middle-aged lady with brown, wavy hair. Her face was buried in a handkerchief as she cried noisily.

"Please help me," she was saying between sobs, "Please help me find my daughter! She's been missing for a very long time! I hired two other detectives but I never found her! Please help me find her!"

"C-could you show me a p-picture of your child?" Kogoro asked. Seeing women cry apparently tend to make him stutter.

The woman, sobbing, reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of a girl, which she handed to a wide-eyed Kogoro. Ran took a look as well and gasped.

"W-w-what's this girl's name?" Ran asked.

"Ai," the woman replied, sobbing, "Haibara Ai."

**Next Chapter: Haibara encounters Vermouth, who intends to kill her. Conan tries to save her, and Ran is dragged into the fray. Visions of Haibara's past start to come back to Haibara. Will she remember, or will she be shot?**

**Sorry this one's extremely short. I promise the next one will be better! Oh, and please read my other story, "A new Member and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**-Blue Hurricane**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Hope no one's disappointed with my return…**

**Disclaimer: What's Detective Conan? …I don't own.**

"H-Haibara Ai?!"

Kogoro, Ran and Conan repeated that name as though it was the name of some serial killer.

"D-Do you know her?" the sobbing lady asked, looking up hopefully.

Kogoro, without speaking, pointed at Haibara, who was standing behind the lady with Conan staring at her in shock. The lady turned around.

"AI-CHAN!"

The woman leaped off her chair and wrapped her arms around Haibara, almost strangling her. Haibara's eyes were opened wide and her mouth opening and closing without a sound.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked, eyes shining with tears, "Don't you recognize me, honey?"

"I'm sorry," Haibara looked slightly scared, but she did not know the reason. "I don't know who you are…"

"A-Ai-chan's lost her memory," Ran said, recovering slightly from the shock, "She doesn't remember anything."

"But I'm glad to have you back in my arms, Ai-chan!" the lady said, crying harder as she hugged Haibara tightly. "Come, let's go home first! I'll cook all your favorites!"

The woman dragged Haibara out without even saying goodbye. Conan waited a few seconds before following. But he did not know that Ran followed after him.

Downstairs, Conan met the Detective Boys. They were following the woman and Haibara.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?!" Conan whispered to them.

"We're following Haibara!" Genta whispered back, "Be quiet, Conan!"

"It's too dangerous!" Conan snapped, "That woman's not her real mother and she's going to kill Haibara!"

The Detective Boys were speechless, but regained their composure relatively quickly.

"If that's so, we want to help!" Mitsuhiko said.

"We're the Detective Boys, aren't we?" Ayumi protested.

"So let us help, Conan!" Genta said heatedly.

Conan remembered: it was the 3 of them that grew the most during the time they spent together. It could just be them who would be the ones who could bring Haibara's memory back.

"Right," Conan gave in, taking off his glasses and giving it to them, "Take this to Inspector Megure, and tell him to use it to track me down. Please, do as I say!"

And with that he ran off. He didn't have the time. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Ayumi asked.

"We have to help save Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko insisted.

"We'll not let Conan get all the credit," Genta said, smirking, "We'll get our share of the action!"

**-Haibara's POV**

I followed my "mother" to wherever she was taking me. I didn't even know who she was, but I had a weird feeling that she was not my real mother. But then, who was she?

We walked into a dark and deserted alley. I was getting scared. But just as I was about to speak, there was a handkerchief over my mouth. I felt myself going sleepy, and the world around me becoming a blur. I closed my eyes…

-

I opened my eyes, greeted by complete darkness. I looked around. It seemed to be the inside of a car. The door on my right was opened, and I could see the sea. (It kinda rhymes…) I stepped out and breathed in the night air.

I could make out that I was at the docks. And my "mother" was standing outside the car, looking out to the sea outside and talking to someone on her cellphone.

"Yes, alright," she was saying, "Don't be late, Gin."

She pocketed her phone and turned to me.

"Oh, you're awake now?" she asked, smiling. But I was sure she knew the moment I had stepped out of the car. "How're you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away a little. "You're not my mom…"

"Of course I'm not…" She said, literally tearing her face off, "Sherry."

She took off the wig she was wearing, revealing a load of long, blonde hair. I knew who she was. I saw her on television once. She was Chris Vineyard, a famous actor. What would she want with me?

"And who is Sherry?"

I couldn't help but ask that question. I needed to know who that "Sherry" really was. Chris just laughed.

"You are, my dear girl," she said. "And I have to kill you."

Kill me?

Why? Why are these people out to kill me? What have I done?

I kept wishing that Conan was with me. I kept hoping that he could hug me tight and make me feel safe.

But he wasn't here. And I bet he believed that this woman was really my mother.

I started crying. I didn't know why, but I just started crying. Streams of hot tears flowed down my cheeks as I tried my hardest to stop. Chris took out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Be quiet," she ordered. She didn't even have to yell to intimidate me. I sobbed a little and stopped crying, but still sniffing a little.

"P-please don't kill me," I choked out, shaking like a leaf. I didn't know why I was so afraid of her. It was as though I knew and feared her all my life.

"Don't kill you?" she laughed, "I-"

But the gun had flown out of her hand. A soccer ball, with the speed of a rocket, shot at her hand and knocked the gun into the waters. Chris Vineyard clutched her hand as she turned in the direction where the ball came from. She smiled.

"I knew you would come," she said, "Silver Bullet-kun."

I turned and to my complete and utter shock, saw Conan walking out from behind a few large crates, hands in his pockets and glasses removed.

"I've got you now," he said, "Vermouth."

"Vermouth."

That word echoed in my head, sending chills down my spine. I was afraid of that word, but why? I wasn't sure. There was only one thing I could say, and I shouted it:

"Run!"

But Conan wouldn't. He just walked towards us.

"Are you hurt, Haibara?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Chris Vineyard, or should now be Vermouth.

"No," I squeaked. I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't obey. I had the perfect opportunity to run, but I could not.

"You've come to rescue your dear Sherry," Vermouth laughed, taking out another gun, "But neither of you will be leaving alive. How sad…"

"Haibara and I will leave here just fine!" Conan snapped, stopping a short distance from Vermouth and I.

"Because he has us!"

The 3 of us turned around. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were running towards us, a weird pair of glasses in Genta's hand.

"NO!" Conan yelled, "What are you guys doing?! I told-"

Vermouth knocked him unconscious. He lay on the floor, not moving an inch.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi yelled out, maybe hoping that he would reply, but he did not.

"Stop it!"

Catching up behind the Detective Boys was Ran. She looked furious.

"Oh, so you're here too, Angel?" Vermouth asked, "How nice…"

For some unknown reason, I started running away from Vermouth. I ran towards Ran and the rest, but what about Conan? I could not do anything.

"Look out!"

Ran jumped forward and pushed me to the ground, as a bullet hit the several inches from me.

A sudden vision flashed in my head. (Episode 345) Ran was on top of me, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Alright, let go of the brown-haired girl."

I looked at the owner of that voice. It was Vermouth, and she was pointing a gun at us.

The place was the very same as the one I was at. But when was this?

I struggled to get up, but Ran made sure that I did not.

"Hurry unless you want to die," Vermouth said.

I got up at last, but Ran pushed me back down.

"No, don't move!" she said.

"Alright, hurry up and move!" Vermouth yelled, shooting two bullets at the ground beside us.

"Stop!" Ran pleaded.

But Vermouth did not. She just shot two more bullets at the ground, this time in front of us.

"I called the police!" Ran whispered to me, holding me tightly, "Just hold on a little longer, please!"

One more shot was fired, this time it did not miss on purpose. Ran was shaking. I held her tightly.

_Onee-chan…_

There was a flash of light. I was witnessing another scene from my past. There was Conan, and he was dragging me into a run. We were in a bus and he was leading me to the glass window at the rear. There was a hole broken by something in it. (Episode 231)

He grabbed me and jumped. There was a loud explosion just seconds afterwards.

Then there was a third vision. I was in a car, and Conan was outside the door. There was blood on my left leg, but it did not hurt.

"Don't run, Haibara," Conan said to me. "Don't run away from Fate."

-

I was back in the present. But this time, I knew who I was looking at. I knew who I was.

**-Third person's POV**

A bullet grazed Haibara's cheek, causing her to wince. The Detective Boys ran to Ran' and Haibara's aid.

Three shots were fired, and they all hit Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi in the ankles. They fell, and watched at Vermouth reloaded her gun and got ready to shoot at Haibara again.

But suddenly, Vermouth's eyes grew wide. There was a needle in her neck.

Conan had his tranquillizer watch out and had shot that needle. He was panting.

"Leave them alone," he said, "Take my life if you want, but leave them alone!"

"No, Kudo-kun!"

Haibara's voice rang like bell in the night air. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were looking confused, but Ran did not look the least bit surprised.

Vermouth, staggering from the effect of the needle, got into her car and drove off. Ran got up and phoned for an ambulance.

And within a couple of minutes, the ambulance came and Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were taken to Beika General Hospital. Conan and Ran insisted that they were alright, and that they would go later, by themselves.

The ambulance left, and just as Conan approached the magazine left behind by Vermouth, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, Shinichi."

**Next Chapter: Conan and Ran have a nice little conversation. Isn't that nice?**

***Groan* Sorry I'm so late… was working on something… big… so here's the chapter! If it sucks, please tell me to change it! I definitely will!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi! I'm back! This one came slower than I expected…

Haibara: I'd rather you not write.

Me: Haibara?! When the Hell did you get here?!

Haibara: Since the year 0000, nitwit.

Me: Oh, that's just great. Say the Disclaimer!

Haibara: (Evil glare)

Me: Ok, ok! PLEASE say the disclaimer?

Haibara: Fine. Jackass does not own Detective Conan.

Me: What?!

"Wait a minute, Shinichi."

Conan stopped dead in his tracks, the name ringing in his head. Did Ran just call him Shinichi?

He turned around slowly, looking at Ran in the eye, where tears were swimming in.

"W-what do you mean, Ran-neechan?" he asked, with the best smile he could fake out.

"You know what I mean," Ran replied, with a dead-serious attitude, "High-school Detective, Kudo Shinichi!"

She knew.

So she knew. He could not hide it from her anymore. But he didn't want to.

Part of him was scared, but another part was glad. He would not need to lie to her anymore.

"Or are you Edogawa Conan?" Ran asked, voice shaking. "How much longer are you going to lie to me?!"

"You're wrong!"

It took several seconds for him to realize that he had shouted. She didn't understand. And she never would.

Then he saw two small wet spots on the ground. He was crying. But where were his glasses? He felt his face and realized that he didn't have them, and his cheeks were wet.

"Then tell me," said a voice that definitely belonged to someone who was crying, "Why am I wrong?"

Conan looked up. Small rivers of tears flowed down Ran's cheeks.

"Shinichi!"

He had never seen her fall to pieces like that before. But he could not tell her. But he so wanted to.

"Ran," he said in a soft tone, "Ran, I…"

"Why are you always crying in front of that little geek?"

Ran looked and Conan turned around. Walking towards them was Kudo Shinichi, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"What will the little Conan think if his nee-chan keeps crying in front of him all the time?" he asked, his smile getting wider. "Wipe those tears away, Ran."

"Shinichi?" But then Ran stopped herself. "You're Kaito Kid, aren't you?"

"Shinichi" seemed stumped. His eyes widened and the word "Busted" was almost literally written across his face.

"Who's this Kaito Kid?"

It wasn't Conan who said it. It wasn't Ran.

It wasn't even "Shinichi".

It was Kaito Kid.

He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. But then and there, he was standing on Ran's left.

Ran ran towards "Shinichi" and pulled his face. But to her shock, it did not come off.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, rubbing his cheek, "Don't you know that hurts?"

Without another word, Ran hugged him tightly, crying to his chest.

"Baka!" she yelled, her voice muffled slightly. "You leave for so long and now you suddenly return… you big idiot!"

The "Baka Shinichi" in question turned to Conan and gave him a goofy grin, and pretended to blush. The effect was quite good, if he was trying to look like a tomato. Conan did a very rude hand gesture before he even realized it.

It took a few more seconds to have Ran break away from Shinichi.

"I guess you need to get to the kids now," Shinichi said, smiling. "You go first. I'll catch up later. I promise."

Ran nodded and ran off. Conan waited for her to be out of sight before turning back to the "Kaito Kid" and "Shinichi".

"Who's the thief this time?" he asked.

"That's weird," Kaito Kid said in a female's voice, "We just met, Silver Bullet-kun."

Vermouth.

She pulled off her fake face, and took off the disguise. She went over to the magazine she dropped and put it into her pocket.

"We'll meet again, Silver Bullet-kun," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "No matter how many cute friends you have…"

Her fingers caressed Kaito's cheeks before she walked off.

"Aren't you going after her, Meitantei?" Kaito asked.

"She saved me this time," Conan replied. "I'll give her a head start. I'll give you one as well."

"Thanks, then," Kaito smiled, picked up the Kaito Kid disguise, and flew off.

Conan watched Vermouth disappear into the shadows, and Kaito Kid into the distant night sky.

"Now I only have Haibara to worry about," he muttered, turning and walking away.

**Next Chapter: Final chapter conclusion and Conan and Ai-**

**Haibara: Ai?**

**Me: I mean, Conan' and Ai's little chat in the hospital. Ran wants the truth and all, and Ai-bara thanks Conan and stuff.**

**Haibara: I don't even know why I came here. Review please, and tell him it sucked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well, the previous chapter had a lot of readers confused. I wonder why… Ah, who cares? This chapter is about Haibara and Conan having a nice little conversation in the hospital.**

**Haibara: You keep writing things like that and I'll feed you APTX 4869.**

**Me: Oh, that's real clever. You're feeding a 7-year-old a drug to make him a seven-year-old. **

**Haibara: Shut up. This guy does not own Detective Conan. Thank god…**

**-**

Conan was sitting next to the bed that Haibara was sitting on. He was waiting for her to say something.

They were in a hospital, and Ran was looking for Conan in the other rooms. Haibara was looking out the window, not bothering to look at Conan nor saying a word.

Conan was getting impatient. He crossed his arms and waited. Haibara must have noticed, because she smirked and lay down on the hospital bed, as though going to take a nap.

"Oi, Haibara!" Conan said loudly, very much annoyed. "Could you say something? I've been sitting here for 10 minutes!"

"Oh, were you waiting for me to say something?" Haibara asked, looking at Conan for the first time. "If you wanted to hear my voice that badly, you could have asked…"

"So I guess there's no need to tell you about what happened after you guys left," Conan said, smiling as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Haibara asked, getting up.

"Oh, nothing…" Conan replied, walking slowly towards the door. But before he reached the doorknob, the door opened and Ran walked in, looking annoyed.

"Mou, Conan-kun!" she said, closing the door and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You told me you were going to the toilet, but that was one hour ago!"

"Ehehe… I got lost, Ran-neechan," Conan lied, laughing goofily.

Ran did not seem convinced, but she put Conan down and walked towards Haibara, and gave her a warm smile.

"How are you, Ai-chan?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," Haibara replied, surprised at Ran's sudden gentle smile.

"Ne, Ai-chan," Ran said, dropping her smile, "Can I ask you something? Why did you call Conan "Kudo-kun"?"

Haibara only looked at Ran, who did not take her eyes off the younger girl. She wished Ran would look away, so that she could think of an excuse, but Ran did not.

"Actually, Ran-neechan-" Conan began.

"You shush, Conan-kun!" Ran said, momentarily turning away from Haibara and looking at Conan. "I want Ai-chan to answer this question!"

"Er…" Haibara was looking at Conan with a fierce look, asking him to help and also at the same time giving the I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this expression. Luckily for her, Ran did not notice.

Conan attempted several wild goose movements behind Ran's back to Haibara, as though hoping that they could tell him something. But all it did was to get Haibara to stare at him, eyebrows raised, which made Ran extremely suspicious. She turned around and saw Conan kneeling on the floor, as though proposing to someone who was not there.

"What are you doing, Conan-kun?" she asked, catching him by surprise. Conan hastily got up.

"N-nothing, Ran-neechan!" he replied in a childish, sing-song voice. Haibara giggled.

"Now, answer my question, Ai-chan," Ran returned to Haibara, suddenly strict again. "Why did you call Conan Kudo-kun?"

"Well…" Haibara took a deep breath, hoping that what she was about to say was what Conan had in mind. "Well… Edogawa-kun woke me up rudely in the middle of the night to help him practice for the school play next week."

Conan looked like he was about to kiss her. Ran looked confused.

"He woke you up?" she repeated, "In the middle of the night just so he could rehearse some school play?"

"Yes, well," Haibara gave Conan a quick smirk before continuing, "Edogawa-kun was always one of the shy boys at school. He blushes every time he sees a pretty one or one that is older than him."

"Yes, I have noticed that," Ran managed a giggle, as Conan made a very rude hand gesture at Haibara. "But you guys are a doing a play about Shinichi in school?"

"Yes, Edogawa-kun suggested it," Haibara continued lying, hoping that there would be no loophole. "He always wanted to act cool in front of everyone, so Kudo Shinichi seemed to be the perfect person."

Conan would have said a very bad word if Ran was not in the room or he could think of a better excuse. Ran nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I hate you," Conan muttered, sitting down on the side of Haibara's bed.

"I think you're nice too," Haibara said, smiling to herself. "Oh, in case I didn't mention it, you owe me something for lying for you and also I'm going to charge you for going against my wishes and bringing my memories back."

"What?!" Conan could not believe what she was saying. "I was helping you!"

"Did my letter say I needed help?" Haibara asked, smiling at him. "I don't remember ever writing, "Please bring my memories back.". Well, Kudo-kun?"

Conan could not think of a counter-argument. But she WAS the patient, and she nearly got killed, so he supposed he could humor her for now.

"Fine," he said, "What do you want?"

"First of all, a nice, big purse," Haibara said, "A nice, expensive one."

"Fine," Conan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Next," Haibara continued, "I want you to be my obedient lab rat for the next month."

"What?!" Conan asked, enraged.

"You heard me," Haibara smirked, clearly pleased with Conan's reaction. "I want you to test all the drugs I'll be making and trying out for the next month."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Conan asked.

"No," Haibara replied, "I'm just GOING to kill you, Kudo-kun."

"Fine, I agree," Conan knew it was going to pointless to continue arguing with her. "Yes, Haibara-sama…"

"Very good, Conan-chan," Haibara said, patting him on the head. He shook her hand off.

"Don't you want to know what happened later between Vermouth and I?" he asked, surprised at her lack of interest.

"I'm pretty sure I won't like it, so no," Haibara replied, "But if you're dying to say it, you can."

Conan rolled his eyes before telling her everything that happened after Haibara and the rest left the scene. When he finished, Haibara looked at him as though he was mad.

"Why on earth would Vermouth help you along with Kaito Kid?" she asked.

Conan shrugged. "Maybe they both think I'm an amusing opponent. The longer I'm not found out, the longer they can play around with me in this body. Probably… Well, I need to check on the rest. See you later then."

And he left, closing the door behind him, which was unfortunate, since he did not see it.

The tear sliding down Haibara's cheeks.

"Arigatou, Kudo Shinichi," she muttered, "Iie, Edogawa Conan…"

**Fin. **

**Me: Hmm… that sucked…**

**Haibara: That was MY line.**

**Me: Bah, shut up… Anyway, I'm working on a new story right now, featuring Haibara as she kills someone! Can Conan solve the case but get her behind bars? 0.0**

**Haibara: I hate you. Please review, for some deranged reason…**


	8. Alternate ending

**Well, this story made me enjoy myself more than I usually do, so I've decided to add an alternate ending for this fic. Thank you to those who helped and those who left comments and those who did both!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters. **

**-**

He looked at her, wanting to hear something. Anything. Even an insult would do. But nothing came.

Conan looked at nothing but Haibara's lips, wishing for that one thing the rest kept hoping for.

For her to talk without being asked to. But at the rate this was going, it was not going to happen. He had to make the first move.

To get her to talk. (What were you thinking? They all want her to talk! Come on, they're never gonna kiss in this fic.)

"Um… Haibara," Conan began. "Wanna talk?"

Haibara did not respond; she simply continued staring out the window.

"Wanna talk?" Conan repeated, trying not to lose his temper and instead kid himself that Haibara did not hear him.

No response. Conan was getting seriously annoyed. Being ignored after waiting for so long was not something enjoyable.

"Oi, Haibara!" he raised his voice, "Can't you say something?"

Still no reply. Conan went over to the other side of the bed and looked at Haibara, only to find her eyes closed: she seemed to be asleep.

"Haibara!" He yelled.

Haibara "woke up" and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Conan as though she just realized that he was there.

"What's with all the shouting, Kudo-kun?" she asked, obviously trying to hide a smirk.

"You love doing this, don't you?" Conan asked, folding his arms as he sat back at his original seat.

"And other things," Haibara replied, smirking. "But first, why don't you tell me why you were so desperate to hear my voice?"

"I'm not desperate!" Conan raised his voice, a faint red creeping up his cheeks.

"I'm convinced," Haibara said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Conan yelled, his face getting redder.

"Is not," Haibara said, looking at her nails.

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is- wait, why are we having the "is not, is too" argument like little kids?"

Silence. Conan and Haibara just looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

Both of them just laughed, laughed as though nothing was in their minds. They laughed like the innocent little kids their appearance showed. They laughed for real.

"You're… such a kid…" Haibara said between her giggles.

"What're… you… talking about…" Conan retorted, clutching his stomach, "You're… the kid…"

And the kids just laughed until they could not laugh anymore. Conan just sat down and Haibara slumped back against the wall.

"I haven't laughed like that for a long time," Conan said, looking out the window, at the periwinkle sky outside.

"Me too," Haibara said, "I haven't laughed like that since… since…"

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked simply at the back of her hands.

"Since…" she stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"Haibara?" Conan's smile faded and it was replaced by a worried expression. "Are you crying?"

"I-I'm not," Haibara said in a shaky voice. "W-why should I be? I-I'm happy… I-I'm l-laughing…"

But tears just streamed down her cheeks. Conan knew: she still could not forget her sister. She wanted to say "since onee-san and I were together". She needed her. Or rather, she needed someone there for her. Someone other than Ran, someone who could understand her feelings, someone who knew why this entire mess started, someone who knew who she really was.

Someone who could love and care for her.

Someone like him.

Suddenly, not even realizing he did it, Conan pulled Haibara into a tight embrace. The brown-haired girl's eyes were wide, with tears still shining in them.

"K… Kudo-kun?" she asked, uncertain if the person that was so close to her was actually Conan.

"Shh. It's okay," Conan whispered, "Don't say anything. Just be quiet."

"And just now you wanted me to…" But Haibara did not complete the sentence. She didn't want to. She just hugged him back.

"Don't leave me," she said in a shaky whisper, and more tears formed in her eyes.

"I won't."

And they just stayed there, silently, for a while before breaking apart. Haibara wiped away some of her tears and forced out a smile.

"Arigato, Conan-kun," she said.

Conan wiped away the last traces of tears on her cheeks with his thumb, and wordlessly, his face moved closer to hers.

Haibara looked surprised, perhaps shocked, but she did not edge away. She moved closer as well, and both of them closed their eyes…

And then, they both stopped, their lips meeting each other for the first time since they met. (Did I say never? *Looks away*) for the moment, they would just forget their troubles. For now, they would not care about anything, or let themselves be bothered by anything.

Except, perhaps, until they see Ran at the door taking pictures of the moment.

-

**Well, that was… weird. *Weak laugh* well, there'll probably be lots of problems in this one. Sorry, but that's the way it is. This was an ALTERNATE ending. It was too short and I figured there'll be lots of problems in it. If you see any, please tell me!**

**P.S: This story has ENDED. It's painful for me to say (And type) it, but it's true. Sorry to all those who expected another chapter. Why not check out my other story entitled "The culprit is Haibara"? In the meantime, I'll work on the other alternate ending. (Yes, I have more than one alternate ending.)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
